


Ocean and the ice cream

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Yes I like these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Neptune meet Neo and end up falling for the girl.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Neopolitan





	1. Chapter 1

Neptune, Sun, Scarlet, and Sage were out on patrol. Neptune was looking at the left while Sun was upside down while looking at the right. 

"Hey Sun." Neptune said. "How did you get a girlfriend?"

"Not being a playboy and found my true love." Sun said.

Neptune hited his arm and said "Hey!" Scarlet fix his hair and Sage sigh. Neptune left back his side. He jump when he saw Cinder and Neo. "Guys! It them." Neptune whisper. They turn and saw the two. Cinder notice them looking and froze. She threw a fireball and Neo went to attack Neptune. Neptune grab his gun and start shooting her. Neo avoid all the shot, then she jump down and attack Neptune. Neo smirk evilly but then she notice that Neptune was blushing. "Wow your good." Neptune said.

Neo was surprise about that. She blush back but she hear Cinder yelling. She got off of Neptune and head with Cinder. Scarlet help him up and said "You okay Nep?" Neptune didn't answer and Scarlet was confused. "Neptune? Are you scared of girls now or something?" Sage walk over pick up Neptune and shake him. "EARTH TO OCEAN FEAR!" Sage yelled.

Neptune snap back to normal and Sage drop him. "Nep you didn't answer Scarlet's question." Sage said. "Answer now." Neptune got up and said "I think I'm in love." Sage, Scarlet, and Sun looked at each other and said. "Wait what?" Sun asked. "With the girl?" Neptune nod while his team was surprise. Meanwhile Neo and Cinder arrived at home there staying while Emerald was cooking and Mercury sleeping on the couch. 

"Neo? Are you okay? You been acting weird since we bump into the boys." Cinder said. Neo shrug while Cinder groan. Cinder walk to the kitchen and Neo roll her eyes. Neo start thinking about Neptune but she stop. She head to her room and waited for dinner to be finish. Later that night Neptune was sleeping but then he woke up after he hear knocking on the glass. Neptune open the window and saw Neo at the window.

"Oh it you." Neptune whisper. "Wait what are you doing here?"

Neo enter the room and grab his shirt. She smile while Neptune was blushing. She left go and Neptune sigh. Neo grab a piece of paper and wrote down these "Meet me at 9 tomorrow." She pass it to Neptune then jump out the window. Neptune open the note and smirk. "Ice cream cutie." The next day Sage was making breakfast while Scarlet was making the drinks. 

Sun notice that Neptune was smiling a bit much. "Hey Nep." Sun said "You okay today man? You did that look yesterday and now today." Neptune remove his headphones and said "I'm meeting someone." Scarlet almost drop Sage's drink but Sage grab it before it broke. Neptune was little weird out and shrug it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang makes an appearance in this chapter! Plus Emerald and Mercury.

Neptune was getting ready for meeting up with Neo. Neptune open the window but then he hear "And where do you think you are doing?" Neptune turn and saw Yang. 

"Oh hey Yang." Neptune said. "What are you doing here? Should you be with Ruby or Weiss or even your girlfriend?"

"Don't change the topic Vasilias!" Yang yelled. Neptune was scared because Yang's eyes turn red. "Now. Where. are. you. going?" Yang asked again. Neptune then said "Just going to meet with someone." Yang glare at him then she left. Neptune sigh and jump out the window. Neptune ran and saw Neo. Neptune wave his arm and Neo saw him. Neo ran up to him and hug the boy. Neptune giggle and hug back. Neptune found it funny because he was 6'3 while she is 4'10. Neo look up and smile. She jump on Neptune and Neptune was surprise. 

Neptune then smile. The two lend in but they hear something so they back up. "What was that?" Neptune asked. Neo look around after Neptune look at his side. Neptune look at Neo then he place his hand on her cheek. Neo turn and the two smirk. The two lend in again but they hear the noise again. The two got annoyed and Neo jump down and grab her weapon while Neptune did the same. 

"Who's there?!" Neptune yelled. "Come on." Neptune and Neo turn and saw Mercury on the ground. Neptune was surprise while Neo was mad. "MERCURY! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Emerald yelled. "Oh sorry." Mercury yelled.

"You two are idiots" Cinder said. Cinder went up and said "We will be leaving you guys alone." Cinder grab Emerald and Mercury to take them home. After they left Neo was still upset but Neptune wasn't. He put his gun away and pick up her head to face him. Neo jump up again and the two kiss. The two let go and Neo smile. "See you tomorrow?" Neptune asked.

Neo nod and the two kiss again. Neo got down and Neptune ran off. Neo smile while she head back to her house. Neptune arrived home and jump when he saw Sun sitting on the chair.

"Yang told me." Sun said.

Neptune groan but he jump on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
